


Something to Lose

by Claudina



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Type-0 Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Claudina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never had something to lose in her life, but that, perhaps, was because she had never found someone so glorious who was worth singing her praises to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note (2017/02/21):** I will not be continuing the series this fic is supposed to belong to, but the standalone fics will still exist on their own. If you choose to read them, I hope you enjoy them regardless :)
> 
> For Type-0 Week on Tumblr. Prompt: glory (a quality of great praise, honour, pride or fame).  
> This is part of a series covering all prompts for Type-0 Week. This is the second entry and I must say that I'm more pleased with this one compared to the previous day's, so I'll see what I can do to smooth the transition over. There's sadness and moroseness in the story, so please be warned.  
> PS: again, my writing style is not for everyone, so please accept an advance apology if you leave more blue than when you come here.  
> 

_Glory to your eyes: the ocean of violet I always high-dive into._

Seven had lovely eyes, that much Sice knew.

Her eye colour was similar to that of the wildflowers which bloomed outside their dorm room’s window, but hers was more melancholic and subdued. Each time Sice held her gaze, she could’ve sworn that she could see the secrets of universe hiding underneath Seven’s violet irises. There was something about her eyes which wrapped her in a euphoric nostalgia, and Sice had always thought how lovely it was that Seven needed no lips to give wings to her thoughts, for one look was all that it took for Sice to understand everything she had to tell.

She still remembered the first time she got lost in them. It was like being swept by a tidal wave after a lifetime of dipping her toes near the shore. Ever since they were young, she had always been fascinated by the older girl’s glances, but it wasn’t until they were much older that Sice was able to see the galaxy hidden in those violet eyes. She had never been that close to her before, after all, but once she was in, there was just no way out. Not that she wanted to escape anyway.

There was a time when they were hiding out near a forest before ambushing some kind of Militesi warehouse. It was the same old story: a mission they had to carry to supposedly bring glory to the dominion, but truth be told, Sice had grown a little jaded from all the bloody routines. Not that she minded murdering her enemies, but even your most exciting hobby could get old and become stale.

In groups of two or three, they huddled together for warmth around the campfire with their capes draped around them as makeshift blankets. The event itself had become a little blurry in Sice’s mind; she remembered Jack telling a bad ghost story, Ace sleeping way before everyone else even started yawning, Trey trying to ‘lighten the mood’ with one of his excruciatingly comprehensive lectures and Nine wanting to fight someone because he was a little bored, but not much of anything else. The warm glow of their fire slowly died down, and when the flame had been reduced to dust, Sice found that she and Seven were the only ones who were still awake.

Not the type to use their voices to convey their emotions, the two girls looked at each other, their capes wrapping them such that Sice could feel Seven’s warmth against her skin. A blush started to creep on her face, and it was when their eyes locked that she knew the other girl felt the same way too.

_Will we always be together?_ Sice remembered whispering to Seven’s lips after they parted. She could see her own breath in the cold night air as she spoke, making it look as if she was leaving snow kisses on the older girl’s pale lips. Seven didn’t even hesitate for a moment before her eyes softened and even before her voice reached Sice’s ears, her answer had reached her eyes first.

_Of course,_ she murmured silently, as if the words were never necessary anyway.

And it was then that, for the first time in her life, Sice thought that she had something to lose at last.

_Glory to your skin: the map of a million adventures I find myself coming home to._

The first time they held each other, Sice couldn’t help but giggle.

The question painted on Seven’s face couldn’t betray her curiosity. From below, Sice could see that she was dying to say something, but it was just so uncharacteristic of Seven to display such blunt emotions, and thus Sice failed to stifle another small chuckle which escaped her lips. It only made Seven look more confused.

“Sorry,” Sice muttered with a cheeky smile which she showed to no one else. “I was just thinking.”

“Thinking?” Seven raised an eyebrow and gave the girl below her a half-smile. “That’s new; I must have failed to do something back there, then, because I don’t think thinking should be one of the things you were supposed to be doing.”

This deadpan answer only tickled Sice’s heart further. She placed a hand against the back of Seven’s head and pulled her a little closer. From this distance, Sice swore that she could’ve seen the stars dotting Seven’s eyes.

“I was just thinking…” Sice repeated, with her lips pressed against Seven’s temple, “how amazing it is that we choose each other in a world this vast.”

“I would always choose you, no matter which world we’re in,” Seven replied quietly with her fingers gently caressing Sice’s cheek. “You will always find me, and I you.”

This hit Sice a little hard but she managed to bite back the tears that bloomed at the back of her eyes. “I know,” she mouthed voicelessly.

She traced lines on Seven’s skin, sometimes stopping when she found a place which made the older girl close her eyes tenderly, and Sice couldn’t help but bite on her lips to stop the flood of emotions she felt from rushing out.

“If a body is a wonderland,” she finally said at last, with a crack in her voice because being sincere didn’t come naturally to her but Seven was able to see through everything anyway, “then each spot which lets you know how much I love you…is the place I’d very much love to call my home.”

_Glory to your heart: the fire that burns bright, the sun around which hopes and dreams revolve, the light that guides the way._

Seven died knowing that she had touched the hearts of people around her with her light, and that was enough, or so she thought.

She knew that she had always tried to be kind and helpful, but she didn’t know how much it meant until the final blow hit her and a cacophony immediately erupted afterwards. She thought that she could make out Sice’s screams above the others’, distinctly eerie and strangely familiar. In a flash of light, she found herself pressed against Sice’s clavicle, her cold fingers intertwined with Sice’s trembling ones.

“Don’t leave me,” Sice whispered through her tears, her voice an octave higher than what it normally was. “We will always be together, remember?”

The others who were still alive crowded around her in a circle like a Bible study; some of them even lifted their hands to pray over her body, but they were exhausted, they were in pain, they were helpless and they were close to dying anyway. She’d rather they save however little light that still burned in them for themselves, and so she gave them one look and they understood.

“The mind may forget, but the soul will remember anyway,” Seven said, her words kind but tasted of iron and salt. “I will always be with you, and I will surely…see you again.”

Then, her eyelids fluttered shut, killing all the light she carried within her.

_Glory to the gods and the goddesses who created you._

_And took you._

_And shattered your soul, again and again._

_Glory to your soul, forgiving and holy through it all._

_Glory to an end that would finally come, an end in which we would finally be free._


End file.
